


Silence

by TakeMyUsernameAlready



Series: How do you see the world [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Loneliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeMyUsernameAlready/pseuds/TakeMyUsernameAlready
Summary: Sometimes silence can be so damn loud it's terrifying
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: How do you see the world [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this doesn't make you too sad! >.<

It’s over four weeks now that Hinata left for Brazil and it’s still strange for Kageyama to train alone. He’s gone back to positioning bottles on the court to train his precision like he did when he tried to improve the falling toss.  
Before Hinata he liked training on his own. He could solely focus on his movements, the feeling when the ball connected with his fingertips, the angle of his wrists, the exact power he needs to put behind a set to put the ball where he wanted it to be. He could train hours like this in complete silence.  
Then he met Hinata. A boy full of energy and warmth. He learned that he’s not alone on the court. That it’s actually fun playing with a team. Learned to trust and to speak out again. Hinata turned being the king into something good.  
After he left, he learned something new. The difference between alone and lonely. He didn’t understand it at first. But there was this one day. Stormy, cold and grey. Clouds blocking the sun. He repeated his exercises like always but somehow, he could feel this presence. A bubbly, wild one. He could swear he saw an orange shadow behind him and for one moment he thought Hinata was back. His whole body lit up, excitement thrumming through his veins. He whirled around a “Finally Dumbass!” on his lips.  
But there was no one there. The ball dropped onto the floor. The defining sound vibrating through the air.  


Then silence.

Settling over everything like a heavy blanket.  
He never thought that he would miss all the noises Hinata made. Because this silence is worse. It’s all consuming. It’s possessive. Clinging on his mind with sharp claws. His mind was racing, jumping between so many moments they had together.  
Their first point with the quick set. Hinata demanding his set and he answering to it. “As long as I’m here, you’re invincible” echoing through his mind. Hinatas perfect receive and him not complimenting him about it.  
He stood there a long time. Shoulders hunched, lips trembling, pressure building up behind his eyes, trying to hold everything in until a sob escapes his throat breaking the silence. He flinches away from it. It sounds so much louder in an empty hall. He could feel hot tears tickling down his cheek. 

He never thought missing someone could hurt this much.

**Author's Note:**

> As always feel free to talk to me about how you felt reading this :)


End file.
